New life
by Haze the Chameleon
Summary: Not exactly a new life, it's a new story about my characters where things will happen. All OC cast, don't like, give it a try, you might like it. If not, then drop a line and vent about how much of a horrible person I am.


The near empty bus neared its final stops, three of the four final passengers were fighting off sleep, whereas the fourth could hardly contain his excitement. The green wolf in question was bouncing his fists on his knees and grinning ear to ear, his eyes glued to the windows and the moonlit houses whizzing by. As for the wolf's companions, the grey chameleon sat by the other window, drinking a caffeinated beverage to keep himself from falling asleep, whereas the blonde monkey chose not to fight destiny and allowed herself to fall asleep, certain that her friends would awaken her when their stop arrived. Rather, when they arrived at their stop.

The bus eventually did stop, with the three youths filing out and grabbing whatever bags they had brought on board. Although it was dark, they could see the outline of their new two storey home. The darkness did obscure any of the neighbouring homes, perhaps they had already gone to sleep. The three entered the home and flipped on the lights, admiring the furniture they had purchased and delivered beforehand, including a couch, an armchair, a coffee table and an average sized television. Ezekiel the Wolf, Zed to all who know him, dropped the bags of clothes and other such goods to the floor, standing at the very center of the room, hands on his waist.

"This, this belongs to us." He said, watching his friends walk in with their own luggage. "We're growing up you guys. We're adults."

"I just…" Elowen the Spidermonkey tried starting, rubbing her crusty eyes. "I just wanna sleep, you guys. I can't…"

"I can't sleep, I drank too much cola." Haze the chameleon added. "I guess I'll just read the newspaper and get angry at something dumb till I get dumb. Uhm, Until I get tired."

"Alright, goodnight guys." Zed said, before walking upstairs and disappearing in one of the rooms.

Haze undid his tie and removed his white blazer, plopping down onto the armchair letting a loud sigh escape his mouth. Elowen mindlessly marched to the stairs and threw off her vest and gloves, running up the stairs on all fours and disappearing from Haze's line of sight. Haze stared at the ceiling, and the lights hanging from above. This would be his new home, living with his friends in this small town. His previous home was rather far from the city, and had a quiet feel, while he did live alone before, he was curious to see how his life would change. Would it better? Worse? The same? The week before, his best friend Zed had told him about an opportunity he simply could not turn down.

"Haze, Ellie, I have the most wonderful news." Zed announced to his friends, sitting across from him at their favorite diner. "My master has given me an opportunity, a great opportunity, maybe the greatest-"

"I don't mean to be rude." Haze interrupted, "But isn't the title 'Master' a bit boastful and unnecessary? Isn't he like, your boss or something? Some guy who works at the uni?"

"Oh no, he's taught me all I know, and hired me when I graduated." Zed answered, pointing to himself with his thumb. "He asked me to call him master, and since he writes my checks, I will do so."

"That can't possibly be morally or professionally proper."

"Anyways, I've been given an opportunity to teach high school mathematics as a teacher's aide. Isn't that the most fantastic? He says if I really impress, I may get to sub for physics."

"Oh my god, Zed." Elowen commented, looking up from her phone. "Sometimes I forget how big of a dork you are when it comes to maths and stuff like that."

"Well, being like that got me a sweet job in another city. Well more of a town." Zed said, scratching the back of his head. "Calling it a village wouldn't get you corrected."

"Wait, it's not here?" Haze asked his brows raising. "Does that mean you have to -"

"Yeah, I have to move away for a while. I didn't know how to tell you guys so I figured I'd just let it out." Zed nervously responded, poking his index fingers together.

Haze was silent, he looked away and placed a hand on the table and another at his mouth. Zed reached across the table and placed his hand over Haze's and looked at him, the face he made begging his friend to look him in the eyes. Haze soon turned his head and did just that, he could see that such an announcement was difficult for his friend, and that an opportunity like this was too good for him to pass up. With a sigh, Haze smiled, placing his other hand over Zed's.

"I'm proud of you, Zed." Haze said, his voice calm and soft. "I've always known you had it in you to become a teacher. And now you can achieve your dreams and help the world in the way you were born to."

"I just wish you guys could come with me." Zed commented, "I would love the support in this tough time."

"Why don't we?" Elowen interjected again.

Haze and Zed turned to her, staring for a moment, before turning to each other again. They furrowed their brows and bit on their bottom lips, eyes darting. Thinking faces. The two then looked at each other and beamed, realizing that the blond monkey was totally right. As ballroom dancers, Haze and Elowen didn't have to stay in their town, they could go live somewhere else, so long as their agent could contact them regularly, everything would be fine. The two would regularly travel out of town for competitions, what would it matter if they lived a few hundred kilometers somewhere else. Haze and Zed walked around the booth wherein they we sitting and embraced one another, smiles still plastered on their faces.

Zed was the first awake the next day, sometime after the sunrise, unpacking his books and laptop computer in his bedroom, his new bedroom for his new house and new life. He stood in the middle of the room, his bed, bookshelf and desk taking a large amount of space, giving him very little room too actually walk around. To get to his desk, Zed would have to crawl over his bed and sit at his chair, probably something he wouldn't regret. Hopping over to his closet, he grabbed one of the outfits wrapped in a suit bag.

"Tomorrow is the start of the rest of my life. Tomorrow I sow the seeds for the future." He thought to himself, unzipping the suit bag and staring at the outfit. He would show it to his friends later and get their opinions, but he needed to get this day started properly before he could get to that moment.

Stripping from his pajamas and slapping on a t-shirt and jeans, Zed ran down the stairs and spotted his good friend, asleep, on the armchair and his neck cranked over the top. Zed smiled and stepped into their small kitchen area, opening the fridge, only to find it empty, they hadn't yet gotten any food, drinks or anything at all. He frowned, closing the door, he would have to go out and buy something, maybe eat at a diner. As he sat down at the breakfast nook, Elowen appeared at the bottom of the staircase, sporting a grey shirt and shorts, the tired still sitting on her eyes. She walked over to where Haze laid asleep and stared at him for a moment, his gaping mouth begging for something weird to be placed within, rather, that was what Elowen was imagining. Stepping into the kitchen, Elowen opened the fridge door and was met with the same thing Zed had experienced only a moment before, grumbling angrily. She slammed the door shut and looked around the kitchen, reaching for a bowl in the cupboard and filling it hallway with water.

"I was thinking of eating out this morning." Zed mentioned, watching Elowen carry the bowl to where Haze slept. "Want to join me? Bring something back for Haze, maybe?"

"Sure, let me get dressed." She answered, placing the bowl in Haze's lap and dropping his hand in it. "Give me a moment."

Minutes later, the two walked out of the house, Zed feeling a bit guilty for leaving Haze in the position he was in. On the bright side, he would be by himself, and embarrassment would be at a minimum, at least, that was what Elowen said, reassuring him.

"I wrote him a note on how to work the washing machine." She explained, giggling at the thought. "If he needs it, that is."

"I'll be sure to apologize profusely when we get back."

"You could just act like you had nothing to do with it. Just be all like 'What water?'. He'd buy your innocence. I'd buy your innocence. I did it, you saw me do it, if you told me you had nothing to do with it, I'd believe it."

"Aw, thank you Ellie." Zed said, hugging his friend. "I'd believe you too."

"Thanks, buddy." She said, hugging back. "Come on, did we pass a diner on the bus yesterday?"

With a nod, Zed and Elowen marched down the street to get themselves and their friend a questionably healthy breakfast.


End file.
